The present disclosure relates to photolithography systems and systems and methods for supplying chemicals to photolithography systems.
An essential tool for manufacturing integrated circuits with high component device densities is photolithography. Photolithography involves forming thin coatings. One of these coatings is a photoresist. Another commonly used coating is a bottom anti-reflective coating (BARC). These coatings are formed from liquid chemical solutions. The chemical solutions are held in reservoirs from which the chemical solutions are dispensed as needed.